


you, me, and Ronnie

by mandymc



Category: Paterson (2016), The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader is a star wars fan, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom!ronnie, pat and ronnie have banter, sub!Paterson, there is build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandymc/pseuds/mandymc
Summary: Ronnie Peterson and Paterson are best friends, and despite being married to Pat, you want both of them.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You, Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader, Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	you, me, and Ronnie

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ronnie doesn't become a zombie, moves to Paterson, and him and Pat are bffs.

"Hey, Paterson, have you seen Star Wars?"   
Ronnie Peterson looks to Paterson through his glasses, sitting beside him at the bar. 

"Actually no I haven't heard it mentioned a few times but I prefer reading instead of movi-" 

Ronnie cuts him off. 

"Well, you need to see them! That's the first thing we can do next time we hangout" 

Pat nods and Doc chimes in on their conversation. 

"Paterson? Watching movies instead of writing poems. Ha, He doesn't even use a cell phone" 

Ronnie blinks in confusion then turns to Pat. 

"That needs to change right now, we can go to your house, I'll make some popcorn and trust me it's gonna blow your mind" 

Ronnie is getting excited, giddy, there isn't many people he can show Star Wars to for the first time, and he thinks if Pat gets obsessed with it, maybe they both could have something in common. 

"I don't know, Ron, you always go on about it, like Obi what, jed-i? what is that?" 

Ronnie scoffs at that.   
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi master, it's just like when you try to tell me about Carlos Williams" 

"William Carlos Williams, Ronnie, William Carlos-" Pat snaps back at him. 

"Whatever"   
They sit for a few moments in awkward silence. 

Pat's almost sick of him, knows he isn't the brightest sometimes. But he isn't going to tell him that. He knows he means well and is still a good friend. Pat finishes the last sip of his single glass of beer. 

Then Ronnie speaks. "You know I've never been to your house before, maybe I can visit tomorrow night"

"I'll have to check with my wife" 

"Oh you have a wife right, do you have a picture, can I see what she looks like? 

Pat always has pictures of you on him. In his lunchbox, in his pockets and in his wallet. 

"I don't see why not" Pat reaches in his wallet and pulls out a picture he took of you smiling. 

Ronnie gulps. And stutters out.   
"She--she-- is -- pretty" 

"Yeah...I'm a lucky man"   
Pat grins and admires the picture before placing it back. 

________________________________________________ 

"Honey, I'm home" 

You hear Paterson call from the front door, and your eyes light up when you see him as you go to give him a big hug and he spins you around before setting you down. 

"How was it at the bar? How is Doc? Didn't you say you brought that cop with you" 

"Yeah, he's good, everyone's good, yeah me and Officer Ronnie had a drink" 

"Oh that's nice, you two seem to be getting along"   
You nod. 

"Um, honey, about that I was thinking about bringing him here, we could have dinner together and watch a movie and you could get to know him?"   
Paterson says looking down at you. 

"That would be great baby! I would love to meet your friend, and he's a cop, bet he has a lot of interesting stories" 

"Yeah, oh yeah the things he tells me about where he used to work, Centerville and something about the undead, yeah good, good" 

"Good, well, I'm going take a shower"   
You say, starting to walk away. 

"Oh, ok I'll uh, be in my study" 

"You don't want to join me?" You wink and put his hands in yours. 

Pat gulps at that, being all adorable, "Can- can I?" 

"Of course you can, silly" 

And you take Pat's hand and guide him to the bathroom. 

________________________________________________ 

Ronnie is staring at the ceiling, lying in his bed, under his Star Wars blanket.   
He can't stop thinking about you, the way you look, your pretty smile and your pretty eyes, he hasn't had much experience with girls, and hasn't been with anyone since moving to Paterson, and he feels like a teenager. He can't help it as his hand travels down his stomach to his tight boxers and he palms at his hard cock. He feels so guilty, but he can't wait to meet you, to be close to you to smell you. You're his best friend's wife and he feels so ashamed. He cums all over his hand thinking of how your wet, warm cunt would feel around him. 

________________________________________________ 

After the night at the Shades Bar, Pat and Ronnie start walking together to your house. And you had everything prepared. Even Star Wars: A New Hope, ready to go on tv. Paterson had told you Ronnie wanted him to see it and you being a fan of Star Wars yourself were excited to see Pat's reaction. 

As soon as both men walk in, you smile at Pat and he greets you with a kiss on the cheek, then you turn to Ronnie who seems, nervous? And is staring at you intently. 

"You must be Officer Ronnie, nice to meet you" 

You put your hand out to shake his and you notice his palms are sweating. 

"Hi, hi nice to um meet you" 

"Well why don't you boys get comfortable and I'll make sure dinner is ready" 

Ronnie can't stop staring at you as you walk back to the kitchen, looking so lovely in a pretty frilly dress. 

As you go back to the kitchen, your eyes go wide, you were excited to meet Pat's friend but you weren't expecting him to be so...hot. 

He looks just like Pat too, down to having the same moles on his face. 

As you bring the dinner out, the three of you gather around the dining table and you start talking about his stories as a police officer, and Ronnie can't take his eyes off you. 

Pat chuckles not wanting to suspect anything but getting a certain vibe from Ronnie as he talks to you. 

Then you three sit on the couch and you rest your head in Pat's lap as the movie begins. 

Ronnie munches on popcorn you made him, and the both of you try not to geek out and remain quiet. 

You try to focus on the movie, but your mind wanders to how delicious Ronnie looks in his police uniform. 

You can't deny it, you want to undress him, you want to ride him, you want to ride him while you suck Pat off. 

You stop yourself, squeezing your thighs together and try not to drool at the idea of both your holes being filled by them. How full you would feel with both cocks inside you at once. You must forget it, You are happily devoted to Paterson. 

But what if... what if Pat would... be into it. He only ever wants to make you happy, to please you. 

"I need to talk to you Pat"   
You whisper to him. 

Once the movie is over, you tell Ronnie to excuse you a moment and you take Pat to your bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me Ronnie was...so hot?" 

"What...you think he's hot" 

"Yeah, smoking hot" 

"Well, I don't really see him that wa- 

You interrupt him. 

"I know, I know, I just, you know how I've said before a fantasy of mine has been to take...two men at once?" 

"Yeah..yeah wait you-.....you want to do that with..him..and me?" 

"I- I think I do baby, but if you aren't okay with it...then sorry I even brought it up" 

"No, no don't be sorry" 

Pat sits down on the bed, his mouth turns into a pout, and he runs his fingers through his black hair and he thinks. 

You sit beside him and search his face, you feel slightly embarrassed, but know Paterson wouldn't judge you. 

After a long moment of silence, Pat says quietly- 

"Okay, okay, if this is what you want and if he is okay with it too then, we, can do that, I just want you to be happy honey" 

"Thank you Pat" and you wrap your arms around him. 

Now it was a matter of telling Ronnie. 

________________________________________________

Ronnie is dumbfounded, he can't believe his ears when you tell him-

"I want you both to fuck me." 

Ronnie feels his heart stop. 

"I see the way you look at me, you want to fuck me, don't you Ronnie" 

He can't speak, he just nods frantically. 

You wink and say-   
"C'mon boys, follow me" 

And they do, they follow behind you to the bedroom. 

You sit on the bed and the first one to stand beside you is Paterson, kissing your head and whispering in your ear.   
"You sure you want this honey?" 

He has to make sure that you are okay. You look into his soft amber eyes and then back at Ronnie who is standing hesitantly at the bedroom door. 

"Yes, I do baby" 

And Paterson looks at Ronnie with a nod. 

"Come here, Ronnie, don't be shy" you hold your hand out and he walks from the door frame and gets closer to you. 

He stands above you now, looking down at you through his glasses and you smirk up at him, and you use your fingers to brush his dark hair out of his face. 

"Kiss me, Ronnie" 

He does what you ask, and leans down and presses his full pink lips to yours. 

He tastes amazing, and it feels so good to kiss him. You place your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. 

It's tender, but suddenly, you feel him bite your bottom lip, and then shove you off him onto the bed.   
Then you see his eyes go dark, pupils fully dilated. 

And he growls out in a deep baritone- 

"It's Officer to you, slut " 

Your mouths drops and Paterson looks worried there for a second but you look at him and say "it's okay". 

And you look back at Ronnie, towering above you and you smirk. 

"Yes, Officer."  
With that, Ronnie is on you, attacking your lips and forcing his wet tongue in your mouth and kicking your legs open and rubbing his knee on your clothed pussy. 

You did not expect this, but you love it. 

Paterson leans down at you and peppers soft kisses in your neck, while Ronnie starts kissing down your tits and stomach. 

And you feel yourself getting so, so wet. 

Ronnie tugs your dress off you, and he is groaning loudly, at the sight of you and that fact that you weren't wearing anything underneath it. 

"Oh my god, honey you are so gorgeous"   
Pat whispers, groping at your bare tits gently and you smile at him. 

But Ronnie, Ronnie's words aren't so sweet. 

"You slut, you were planning this all along weren't you" 

"So what if I was Officer?" And a devilish grin paints your face. 

Pat kisses down your neck and around your tits, flicking each nipple with his warm tongue and sucking on each until they become fully stiff in his mouth. 

And Ronnie is growling, like an animal and he reaches his large hands down your stomach feeling all of your body and bringing them to your legs to lift them up. He then looks down at your wet, shiny cunt and the drool dripping from his mouth falls onto your clit. 

"What a pretty fucking pussy, I bet it tastes amazing, does it Paterson?"   
Ronnie coos. 

Pat mumbles onto your wet nipples-   
"Yes, yes it does" 

Ronnie bites into your thighs, sucking the skin there with a wet pop and humping his rock hard clothed cock into the bed. 

You moan, consumed with lust now getting so desperate for both of them. You tug your fingers in Pat's silky hair and lift his head up from mouthing at your tits so he can look you in the eyes. 

"My sweet boy, I want your cock, I want to suck on it right now baby" 

Pat nods at you, leaving a soft kiss on your sensitive nipples. "Yes honey, yes anything for you" 

He stands up, and takes his jacket off, takes his shirt off and begins unzipping his pants. 

Ronnie bites at your inner thighs, then once his mouth arrives to your cunt, he spreads your pussy lips apart as far as they go and spits deep into your tight hole. 

"Fuck!" You moan loudly at that. 

Ronnie smirks up at you.  
"Yeah, cumslut, you like that?"   
And then with his warm wet tongue he licks at your spread cunt. 

Paterson finally frees his aching cock and you lick your lips, and he brings it towards you. 

"You know how I like it baby boy, fuck my throat raw"   
You coo at him, jerking him off and Pat nods, slipping his cock into your mouth and gripping onto the bed frame, thrusting slowly into you.

Ronnie is losing it now, watching you take Pat's dick like that. He sucks at your clit and he brings his hand down to his trousers, unzipping his fly and tugging hard at his cock that is oozing pre cum into the bedsheets.  
"Such a whore, look at you" He groans into your cunt, licking and slurping up your yummy juices. 

You moan at his words around Pat's cock, as you bob your head up and down trying to fit his long length into your throat. 

Ronnie tugs at your clit, then he licks at your opening, and tongue fucks it, shoving his long tongue all the way in and all the way out, spit strings connecting you. 

Pat is looking down at you now with his puppy dog eyes fluttering and his mouth in an o shape. He gathers your hair together for you and he slowly fits his way into your throat the way you wanted. 

Ronnie's hand leaves his cock and he brings both of his large paws to grope at your ass roughly, and pull them apart, revealing your tight asshole to him, and seeing that, he has to relax himself or he will cum already. 

He gathers spit and drools onto your clit, watching it fall down your ass crack. Then, he licks it all up and starts tonguing at both your sensitive, wet holes, going up and down. 

You really were not expecting Ronnie to be dirty like this. 

"Oh, honey, I'm- I'm- getting close"   
The tightness of your throat clenching on Pat is too much for him. You release all of him from you then gag out.   
"Not yet, baby boy, not yet"   
And Pat has to grip hard at the base of his cock to stop from cumming. 

You feel tears of pleasure in your eyes forming from how good Ronnie's tongue is feeling on you. Suddenly, he takes his heavenly mouth off of you with a wet smacking sound and spits on your cunt again. 

"I think this tight slutty pussy is ready for my big cock" Ronnie groans out, slapping at your clit as you yelp out.   
"Yes, Officer, please, fuck me, please" 

Ronnie doesn't waste anymore time, he tugs at his cock, taps the tip harshly on your clit and you are so wet that he slams into your tight heat with ease. 

"Fuck, you are so tight"   
Ronnie growls out deep in his chest, digging his fingernails into your thighs and pounding you into the mattress. 

Paterson leans down and whispers at you-   
"You look so pretty honey, you're taking him so well" 

"My...sweet... boy..."   
You manage to get out and tug onto Pat's hair and you kiss him deeply, moaning into his mouth. 

Ronnie then takes his hands and gropes onto your bouncing tits, rough.   
"Fuck yes, yes, yes" he is getting close. 

"Pat, babyy, cum deeep in my throat, I wanttt both of youur cum deep inside me" you slur out, you are so close too. 

Ronnie chuckles at that, and growls out inbetween his relentless thrusts "You - fucking - whore." 

You look at Ronnie, and smile. "That's right Officer, I'm a fucking whore." And Ronnie has to slow down his pace so he doesn't bust his load right at that. 

Pat slips past your lips and into you again as he fucks into your throat, getting as deep as possible. And you feel Ronnie's fingers move towards your swollen clit, tugging and pinching at it. 

And after a few seconds, that's all it takes, and you snap, and the most intense orgasm hits you and gush and squeeze the life out of Ronnie's cock. 

Seeing you orgasm so hard triggers Pat's immediately and he is cumming, cumming so much and so deep down your throat. 

And you swallow and drink it all down. 

With two more thrusts Ronnie is cumming deep inside your cunt, screaming "fuck, fuck, fuck", and he cums so much it overflows out of your cunt and the sight of that has him shaking and shooting even more creamy cum into you. 

________________________________________________ 

Afterwards once the three of you come down from your highs, Paterson picks you up and carries you to the bathroom to run you a hot bath, and while he rubs soothing circles on your back you whisper to him,   
"We....we have to do that again" and Pat smiles at you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think about these two together all the time. And have thought about a spitroast with them forever. Anyway hope you like it! :) check out my adam driver tumblr at username: mandymc


End file.
